A conventional light unit using Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) is directly connected to the inside of the shade and the LEDs generate heat during operation. However, the conventional shade does not have good heat dispensing feature so that the shade traps the heat in the shade and the high temperature of the shade may burn the users. The high temperature may reduce the life of the LEDs.
The present invention intends to provide a light unit with a heat dispensing device and the heat dispensing device improves the shortcomings of the conventional light units.